<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Shut the Gate in His Face by Grace_Logan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683570">When You Shut the Gate in His Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan'>Grace_Logan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bitter Tsuna, Hostile Tsuna, Reborn is Shook, The audacity of Tsuna, Tsuna is a little mean, Tsuna is suspicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning in Namimori and Reborn is waiting for his very close future student to rise so he can insert himself in his life and never leave. Turns out that people in Italy could have been paying closer attention to Sawada Tsunayoshi...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Shut the Gate in His Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A solid wooden gate sat right in Reborn’s face. The gate, was in his face, the latch clattering and gate shaking in its frame, a puff of wind blowing over him, rustling his hair and drying his eyes. He blinked.</p><p>
  <em>Huh?…</em>
</p><p>#</p><p>The morning was mild with a tiny bite of chill in the air, the streets light but shadowed as the sun had yet to peak over the roofs of the double story neighbourhood. On one particular roof top, across from a very particular house, sat the Greatest Hitman in the World. He was looking over his new charge’s file one last time before he would barge into Tsunayoshi Sawada’s life and never leave.</p><p>Reborn flicked to the picture of his soon to be student.</p><p>
  <em>Average face, doe eyes, unkept hair. Picture perfect normal uncaring teenager.</em>
</p><p>He snapped the file shut.</p><p>
  <em>Loud too.</em>
</p><p>Inside the house he could hear the boy moving about. The file was tucked away as he jumped down to the sidewalk and approached the house as Tsuna stumbled out the front door with the exhausted clumsiness of someone who hadn’t slept the past few nights because they were busy doing something else.</p><p>The air pulled in, the gate was opened part way and then, abruptly, it stopped. It allowed no room to sneak through without shoving the gate open further, the space taken up by Tsuna’s short legs. Reborn looked up, not very far, to Tsuna’s face.</p><p>It was stone cold unwelcoming.</p><p>Not a trace in his eyes of warmth for a potential lost child. Not a hint of curiosity or compassion. Only stone faced suspicion and an aura of leave me alone.</p><p>“Ciaossu-“</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>Reborn raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well?” Tsuna demanded, looking like he was leaning further and further towards shutting the gate and ignoring him the longer they stood there.</p><p>“My name is Reborn, I’m here to be your tutor.”</p><p>Tsuna scoffed, he scoffed, at Reborn’s words eyes narrowing down at him.</p><p>“I don’t need one, go darken someone else’s doorstep.”</p><p>“Your grades say differently. Bes-“</p><p>“How would you know?” He interrupted, interrupted! Reborn!</p><p>He was his pinky finger length away from kicking Tsuna in the head and making himself at home. Something though, just a feeling, was telling him he really, really shouldn’t do it.</p><p>It might, he considered, be connected to the fact that all the information in Tsuna’s file was a deadset lie.</p><p>“I was given your files by one of your parents. I left fliers in the mail for your mum, but I’m here as a favour to your dad.”</p><p>“Do me a favour and tell <em>my dad</em> to leave me alone.”</p><p>A solid wooden gate sat right in Reborn’s face. The gate, was in his face, the latch clattering and gate shaking in its frame, a puff of wind blowing over him, rustling his hair and drying his eyes. He blinked.</p><p>
  <em>Huh?…</em>
</p><p>Behind the gate a door slammed shut, rattling the windows beside it. Feet stomped down the hall, up the stairs and into a room where another door was slammed shut. Then he heard no more from the house.</p><p>The street was quiet, only the far off sound of courteous early risers going about their morning. A chilly breeze passing by him, and a gate, in his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>